Electricidad
by Ivy Cullen Hale
Summary: despues de una falla en la luz, Bella tendra que ver que si existe alguien que puede arreglar su electricidad - primera historia-


**~Electricidad~**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer. Las personalidades de los personajes son de mi invención no son como en sus novelas, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes.

¡Genial! Todo era simplemente genial…

Viernes, por la noche en un caluroso ambiente.

-Bueno al menos ya está bajando el calor…- musite -¡Se fue la maldita luz!- grite con rabia. Estaba escuchando música mientras recogía un poco mi departamento –pero solo a este maldito lugar se le ocurre irse la luz.

Estaba cerca de mi mesa de café, en el centro de la sala, queriendo encontrar algo con que iluminar la oscuridad, pero para mí buena suerte me golpee el muslo con la mesita -¡Mierda!- grite lo suficientemente alto para que los vecinos de arriba y de abajo me oyeran. Me asome por la ventana, sin importarme cubrirme, pues nadie podría ver la sexy pijama de baby doll negra que traía puesta. Una línea negra se formaba tres calles más adelante y después los focos de la calle brillaban.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pasarme al edificio de allá?- dije nuevamente calmando la ira –bueno ya que, mañana seguramente vendrán los de la compañía de luz- dije alzando mi vista a la hermosa luna que brindaba su luz y así al menos algo se podía ver desde donde estaba hacia el interior de mi hogar, voltee mi vista nuevamente al frente, viendo la tenue calle iluminada y de repente entrecerré los ojos –deben de venir- susurre y después entre a mi habitación buscando mi teléfono celular.

Si bien no tenía lámpara, tenía un flash. Así que mientras lo prendía salía en busca de velas en la cocina. Mala fue mi suerte al darme cuenta que no tenía ni un mísero trozo de vela, _creo que es una clara señal de que debo dormirme ya_, pensé mirando el refrigerador y tomando un jugo de naranja natural. Lo puse en el vaso que había colocado antes y lo bebí a grandes sorbos. Luego abrí la puertita al lado de este y saque un puñado de paletas de cajeta. Para mi es difícil dormir sin haber leído unos cuantos fics, _pero o que gran suerte tengo, se fue la maldita luz llevándose el internet_, volví a pensar enojándome de nuevo.

-Basta Bella es una estupidez- pensé relajándome entrando en mi habitación.

Deshice la cama, me coloque solo una ligera cobija junto con la sabana y prendí el reproductor de música en mi celular. Inmediatamente sono Night of your life de David Guetta con Jennifer Hudson. Bueno, durmiendo esperaba que para el día siguiente la luz ya estuviera puesta, vendrían Alice y Rosalie junto con Jasper y Emmett respectivamente y no creo que sea buena idea reunirnos un sábado por la noche a la luz de las velas, contándonos historias de terror. Pensando en lo gracioso que sería eso, cerré poco a poco los ojos dejando el palito de la paleta en la mesita de noche, sumiéndome en un gran sueño.

Sábado por la mañana.

-Mierda ¿Qué soñé?- me pregunte cuando alcé mis ojos al techo

Estaba en posición comprometedora, pues tenía las piernas totalmente abiertas y estaba sudando.

-Vaya, nunca había sido tan creativa en mis sueños…- recordando lo que soñé.

Después me destine a seguir recogiendo mi apartamento, escuchando música de mi teléfono que, gracias a dios, tenía todavía carga de batería. Terminando de arreglar la sala de estar, me dispuse a ir a la cocina pero de nuevo voltee mi vista hacia la ventana. -¿Por qué siempre tengo fuegos artificiales frente mi ventana?- me pregunte. Puesto que enfrente de mi ventana, estaba el transformador de electricidad, en donde se centraba la luz de todas las calles a las que se le había ido la luz. Resignada de nuevo seguí mi caminata hacia la cocina, apenas habiendo recogido los trastos y haberlos puesto en el fregadero, se escucharon varias camionetas. Sonriendo pensando que eran los de la compañía de luz. Antes de llegar a la ventana recordé lo que traía como pijama y recordando que mi balcón solo es un tubo de fierro inoxidable con un cristal abajo, no podía salir así. Corrí de nuevo, pero ahora con dirección a la habitación principal, la mía, y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una blusa de tirantes blanca, y volví a correr hacia la ventana.

Casi grito de la emoción al ver las camionetas de luz estacionadas, dos con esas que traen para levantar a las personas hasta el poste de luz y tres camionetas de carga con lo necesario, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue un bello volvo plateado estacionado frente a mi edificio. Antes de ver como salían de los autos mi estomago gruño de hambre, regrese tranquilamente a la cocina y me serví otro jugo de naranja, _que bueno que los compré ayer_, pensé alegrándome de la posibilidad de saber que no estarían aun pasados, lo tome en otro vaso y con otro puñado de paletas de cajeta, fui hacia el balcón para ver como trabajaban, después de todo no había algo más interesante, antes de que Charlie entrara a la policía, era electricista y siempre me llamo la curiosidad, aunque casi nunca me dejaba ir con él alegando peligro.

Coloque mi vaso y mi puño de paletas en la mesa ahí colocada, gracias a consejo, y presión, de Alice. Situé esta cerca del cristal del balcón y me recargue en el tubo, las personas ya estaban muy repartidas, desde la esquina derecha hasta la izquierda, abarcando los dos postes de luz y el transformador de luz. Al parecer los electricistas debieron de ser payasos en su vida pasada pues se la pasaban riendo. Pero en el momento en que quise fulminar a uno con la vista queriéndole dar a entender que se dieran prisa mi celular sono,_ vaya lo había olvidado_, y emprendiendo camino hacia donde lo había abandonado lo tome para ver quien llamaba. Alice.

-Hey Alice ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte de lo más normal volviendo al balcón.

-Llamaba para saber si siguen en pie lo de esta noche- dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Por supuesto, pero creo que Emmett contara sus historias de terror ¿no?- pregunte temerosa, mis amigas tenían quien las abrazara pero yo no.

-Ya sabes que así será, yo llevare las velas, Rose el vodka, Emm la pizza y Jasper lo necesario para las piñas coladas. A y Emmett me encargo decirte que para que no te sientas sola traerá consigo a Jacob- una sonrisa involuntaria me invadió, mire al cielo y recordé cuando él me confesó que era gay pero aun así sentía algo por mí, y después conoció a mi primo. Me alegro por él, hasta ahora solo lo sabemos Emmett y yo, pues quiere esperar para decirle a los demás. No hace más de dos semanas que paso lo de mi primo.

-Genial entonces nos estaremos viendo ¿a qué hora planean llegar?

-Como a las 6, y Bella…

-¿Qué pasa?- ella no dejaba una frase sin terminar sino sentía que debía cuidar sus palabras y eso sucedía rara vez.

-Ve a por él- soltó de repente.

-Alice- la regañe –Jacob y yo no…- pero me corto.

-No me refiero a él Bella, lo sabrás cuando lo veas- y sin más me colgó.

_Vaya loca esta_, pensé volviendo mi atención a los trabajadores que ahora uno estaba frente al transformador revisando y acomodando cables. Me entretuve como media hora viendo como hacia eso, pero aun faltaba lo de las cuchillas que eran las que hacían que tuviéramos luz. La persona bajo el elevador y comenzó a platicar animadamente con sus compañeros.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- y voltee a las esquinas, entonces me relaje.

Al parecer estaban esperando a que se terminara de arreglar los cables de los dos postes de luz, para no provocar cortos, al menos algo había aprendido de Charlie. Busque en mi teléfono y reproduje welcome to Ibiza. Que comencé a bailar pero sin excederme. Así pase un buen rato, escuchando música y bailando, comiendo paletas de cajeta y tomando jugo de naranja. Estaba infinitamente alegre de que no tuviera que cocinar. Volvió a sonar mi teléfono pero esta vez era un mensaje. Levante el celular de la mesa y revise que era de mi madre.

_Bella hija, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Al grano, tu tía Betty quiere realizar_

_Una fiesta por su cumpleaños, _

_Pero ya sabes, en su casa apenas tiene_

_Espacio y queríamos saber si podríamos _

_Utilizar tu apartamento, ya sabes solo _

_Será la familia y unos amigos_

_¿Puedes?_

_Con amor, tu madre._

Vaya madre que tengo.

_Claro ma, ¿pero cuándo será?_

_El sábado que viene estará genial ¿no?_

_Y ya sabes invitare a los chicos, sin Emm_

_No es fiesta…_

_Solo que tendrán que venir, para decorar_

_Ya sabes, nos estamos hablando_

_Te quiero, Bella_

Después de enviar el mensaje pensé que decirle esa noche a Jacob de la fiesta, tal vez quiera venir, mi primo también pregunta mucho por él, y al parecer han tenido poco contacto. Me gustaría verlos a los dos felices. Acabando la canción sono un chance de Tony Dize. No es que sea muy apegada a ese tipo de música pero sí que me hace querer moverme como si no hubiera mañana.

Pero, me entro el pánico, ¿de quién rayos estaba hablando Alice? Voltee hacia la calle y mire que una camioneta blanca estaba estacionada a media calle, no, estaba esperando a que un par de vecinos se subieran a esta, ¿Por qué?

-Que bien, yo ya tengo hambre, ni siquiera desayune o ¿tú qué piensas Ed?- pregunto el tipo que estaba en la grúa.

Pero antes de ver a quien se dirigía mi celular sono de nuevo indicando con la música que era una llamada. Rose.

-Rosalie ¿Qué pasa?- dije intentando sonar seria.

-Isabella buenas tardes, espero que tengas velas para esta noche- dijo imitando una voz seria.

-Lamento decirle que no, la señorita Alice se encargara de eso.

-Ya está bien Bella, Alice me está atormentando con que no estás mas en el mercado, ¿acaso tu y Jacob…

-NO, no ¡dios!- la corte –solo es mi amigo, lo considero casi mi primo o hermano.

-Está bien y entonces porque ¿Alice me agobia con eso?

-Ni idea, me abordo con eso hace un rato, pero la verdad no digo casi nada, solo algo así de "ve a por él" y colgó- dije imitando la voz de Alice.

-Entiendo… no la verdad no entiendo nada pero te dejo nos vemos mas al rato- y también me colgó

-Ahí que lindas y educadas son- dije sarcásticamente.

Al momento de dejar mi celular sobre la mesa tome otra paleta y la deje sobre mi boca mientras tomaba de nuevo el teléfono para poner otra canción, The truth about heaven y ¡Santo Dios! Solo logre palpar la mesa para colocar el celular. Un macho, no, un hombre, de esos que buscan todas, estaba recargado demasiado sexy para su bienestar en la casa frente a mi edificio. Me incline tanto y abrí tanto la boca que la paleta salió de esta y cayó hacia la acera. Tape mi boca con mis dos manos y me puse roja, podía sentir el calor en esta. El hombre volteo y se me quedo mirando, aun a través de sus lentes de sol sentí que su mirada estaba fija en mí y al chocar miradas sonrió. Lo primero que puse hacer fue voltear y tomar otra paleta. Bueno si él quería jugar podíamos jugar. Tome el palito de paleta y comencé a lamerla, provocándolo. Mientras hacía eso pensaba porque demonios no me había puesto solo una bata sobre el baby doll, hubiera sido más entretenido.

-Hey Ed, Ed, ¡Edward!- llamo uno de los trabajadores, entonces el macho cobrizo, llamado Edward volteo de mala gana.

Estuvieron conversando pero sono de nuevo mi celular.

-Hola mama

-Bella, hija ¿en serio nos dejaras hacer ahí la fiesta?

-Claro, será entretenido. Eso si yo seguiré con mi día normal, ustedes, organizadoras, tendrán que venir a arreglar- dije dándole la espalda a la calle.

-Claro Bella, gracias, entonces nos vemos en una semana

-Vale

Y esta vez colgué yo. Al voltear de nuevo estaba un hombre cerca del transformador, acomodando, cortando y juntando cable. En ocasiones me encontraba muy absorta y me centraba mucho en lo que hacía, pero instintivamente llevaba mi mirada un poco más abajo y me encontraba de nuevo con sus ojos ocultos. Seguíamos con nuestro inocente juego incitándonos lejanamente. Llegaron los vecinos en la camioneta y trajeron algo de comer para ellos.

-Aprovechados- susurre pero pareció como si él me escuchara pues volteo a verme mientras emprendía la caminada para ir a comer y me sonreía de nuevo pero como si se estuviera riendo conmigo.

Decidí que yo también tenía que comer algo. Pero en mi refrigerador solo tenía cosas que necesitaban ser calentadas y la estufa no prendía si no había luz.

-Mierda, y justo se me estaba antojando un esquimo de vainilla- pensé imaginándomelo y provocando que mis tripas gruñeran –supongo que tendré que ir a comprar uno, pero espero que sigan aquí cuando regrese.

Tome mi teléfono, la cartera y las llaves del departamento, al no tener luz tuve que ir por las escaleras, gracias a que iría caminando me puse mis cómodas zapatillas deportivas. Antes de abrir la puerta principal tome una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta, como si ignorara a aquel cobrizo. Mire toda la calle y después me tope con que estaba casi al final de esta, hacia la dirección en la que iba. _Para luego es tarde_, pensé y camine normalmente, tenía la vista puesta en un punto lejano, centrándome en la fuente de sodas a donde me dirigía sobre esa larga calle. Al pasar al lado de donde estaban tragando, porque casi se metían bocado tras bocado, pose mi vista en Edward que me estaba mirando. Lo mire de pies a cabeza para luego morderme el labio mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrió de lado y casi me le echo en sima. Por esto tuve que voltear hacia mi destino y trate de no voltear pues sentía su mirada en la espalda. Inmediatamente llegue al local ya sabía que pediría.

-Bueno días, ¿me podría preparar dos órdenes de sincronizadas, un litro de esquimo de vainilla y dos paletas de grosella con vainilla por favor?

-Claro, su turno es el 16 nosotros la llamaremos- el empleado se sorprendió de mi orden, tal vez pensó que me dedicaba a comer ensaladas como vaca.

-Gracias y tomare dos de estas barras- asintió y lo apunto junto a la orden, tome mis barras de cereal de chocolate y me senté en una mesa, pero mientras esperaba escribí un texto.

_Alice,_

_AHÍ UN TIO BUENISIMO FUERA DE MI CASA_

Lo mande y para mi sorpresa me tomo 10 minutos expresarle a Alice lo sucedió.

_Muy bien Isabella, ahora sobre él_

_En todas las formas que puedas_

Reí de su ocurrencia aunque la verdad no estaba nada mal. Al terminar mi segunda barra me llamaron. Page y salí comiendo una paleta de hielo. Tenía que terminar rápido con esto, porque, dios. Tenía muchísima hambre.

Así que decidí ignorarlo, hasta donde pude, pues al pasar indiferentemente a su lado sentí su mirada puesta en mí, y después en mi trasero. No fue de lo mas caballeroso pero si removió algo en mi ¿o habrá sido en mi bajo vientre? Regrese tan pronto como pude al balcón, comencé a comer y beber, después de terminar mi gran comida decidí recoger un poco la cocina, porque Edward había ido a supervisar a otro lado aparentemente, a todo esto, nunca se quito sus lentes, me hubiera gustado saber cómo o de qué color eran sus ojos. Bueno seguramente quisiera saber cómo era todo él. Mientras tomaba mi otra paleta de hielo, observe de nuevo y llegue cuando estaban colocando las cuchillas en su lugar. En mi concentración por su trabajo, sentí su mirada, así que la baje y estaba justamente en el mismo lugar que antes y sonrió nuevamente. Voltee mi mirada y seguí observando después de un rato el radio de mi sala se encendió.

-¿Ya tiene luz?- escuche que dijo una muy sexy voz.

-¡Si gracias!- le conteste regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Siguieron preguntándoles a algunos vecinos y cuando mi cuerpo tuvo necesidades biológicas tuve que correr. Para cuando acabe de hacer lo mío, ya estaban montándose los trabajadores en las camionetas. Decidí esperar para ver en que auto se iba pero ya me lo suponía. Se posicionó en la puerta del piloto del llamativo volvo y volteo de nuevo, se quito sus lentes y los aventó dentro de su auto y puso sus hermosos ojos en mi, verdes, un verde hermoso. Me sonrió más abiertamente y se despidió con un movimiento de mano. Lo imite y le sonreí por última vez.

Después de eso me medique a terminar la limpieza en mi departamento y después me arregle, y en unos instantes los chicos ya estaban conmigo. Alice intento sacarme algo sobre el tío buenísimo.

-Solo logre saber que se llama Edward- dije mirando la licuadora donde estaba la piña colada.

-Vamos Bella, no te pongas así, lo volverás a ver- pero cuando alce mi vista me arrastro de nuevo a la sala y entonces comenzaron las estúpidas historias.

Gracias a dios, y a Emmett, tenía a Jacob. Si bien no tenía un hombre a mi lado tenía un amigo que era muy valiente y fuerte. Me abrazo en todo momento y me prometió no dejar que me hicieran bromas pesadas. Ya le había comentado de la fiesta familiar y le encanto venir, también decidió decirlo esta noche, después de las historias para relajar en ambiente, pues aunque no lo parezca Rose, Alice y Jasper no tenían mucho agrado por las historias que cuenta Emm.

-En la casa sólo había un cuarto al cual no podía ingresar. Los dueños -una pareja de ancianos- le dijeron a Daniela el primer día que llegó a vivir y trabajar allí, que por ningún motivo podía entrar en aquel cuarto, aunque no le dieron explicaciones de por qué no debía hacerlo.  
Daniela debía encargarse de la limpieza. La casa tenía dos pisos. Cualquier parte que se mirara hablaba de lo antigua que era, y a Daniela le resultaba algo intimidante, principalmente por haber visto películas de terror que transcurrían en lugares muy similares a aquel.  
Además de ella y los ancianos, había otra mujer, que era la encargada de cocinar. La cocinera era tan reservada como los ancianos, por lo que Daniela ni intentó preguntarle qué había en la misteriosa habitación.  
Los ancianos se la pasaban sentados en la sala, y apenas intercambiaban alguna que otra palabra; la cocinera, cuando no estaba trabajando estaba encerrada en su habitación, por eso casi siempre la casa estaba silenciosa durante el día, y al silencio del interior se sumaba la quietud de las praderas tristes que la rodeaban.  
Por las noches la situación era diferente. Desde su cama, Daniela escuchaba ruidos, que a veces sonaban tan fuerte que la hacían levantarse, y con el corazón agitado asomaba la cabeza en el pasillo, sólo para no ver nada, y más asustada aún regresar a acurrucarse en la cama.

- ¿Usted no escuchó nada? - le preguntó Daniela a la cocinera durante el desayuno, la primera vez que amaneció allí. La cocinera primero untó mermelada en un pan, después, sin mirarla le contestó:  
- Yo no. Estoy acostumbrada a los ruidos de la casa.  
- Pero durante el día no escuché ningún ruido así.  
- Si algo le molesta puede irse cuando quiera.  
- No dije que me quería ir. Perdón, debe ser porque no estoy acostumbrada.

Desde esa vez Daniela no preguntó más, aunque siguió escuchando los ruidos.  
Una noche, siendo temprano aún, Daniela estaba en su habitación cuando golpearon la puerta.

- ¡La cena está lista! - dijo una voz desde el Pasillo; era la cocinera.  
- ¡Gracias! Ya voy - dijo Daniela, que recién había terminado de ducharse y se estaba peinando.

Al atravesar el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, cruzó frente a la puerta del cuarto prohibido, y vio que estaba entornada. Se detuvo y miró hacia ambos lados; nadie la veía. Entonces se acercó más y miró hacia adentro. La luz estaba encendida. Al asomarse más vio que sobre una cama polvorienta y sucia, conectada con la pared y el techo por innumerables telas de araña, había un esqueleto humano que, al estar recostado a unas almohadas se mantenía sentado, y también estaba cubierto por telas de araña.  
Aquel descubrimiento le arrancó un grito a Daniela, y para aumentar su terror, el esqueleto giró la cabeza hacia ella y, moviendo hacia abajo y hacia arriba la mandíbula inferior, hizo castañear sus dientes. Entonces Daniela salió disparada hacia la cocina. La cocinera, deduciendo lo que había pasado, le dijo que debía marcharse inmediatamente, y que no se molestara en contar lo que había visto porque nadie le iba a creer.

Estaba estática en mi lugar, esta era la quinta historia de Emmett y cada vez era más tarde, me planteaba preguntarle a Jacob si se podría dormir conmigo. Eran las tres de la mañana y a pesar de tener un poco de alcohol en nuestras venas, teníamos miedo.

-Vivía en una pequeña casa, aislada de la ciudad, ya que por la enfermedad de mi madre nos tuvimos que mudar aquí, mi mamá tenía pánico a la gente y se alteraba demasiado.

En mi casa somos tres, mi madre, mi medio hermano y yo, mi papá murió cuando yo tenía sólo siete años.

Como decía, la casa es pequeña, pero tenebrosa, y mis compañeros de curso lo sabían, por eso insistieron celebrar aquí la fiesta de Halloween, a lo cual accedí.  
Llegó el día, todos mis amigos y yo estábamos en mi casa, pero en mitad de la fiesta a alguien se le ocurrió proponer:

- Juguemos a la ouija. Todos aceptaron.

Lo preparamos todo minuciosamente, hasta el último de los detalles, ocupamos nuestros puestos y comenzamos la invocación. Increíblemente el testigo respondió inmediatamente a nuestra llamada, se habían cumplido nuestras expectativas. Pero de repente una extraña sensación llegó a mí ser, se escuchaban gritos en la segunda planta, un frío penetró de golpe las almas de todos los presentes y una ráfaga de viento abrió bruscamente las ventanas, todos quedamos impasibles. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, al fin reaccionamos y algunos empezaron a gritar, otros reaccionaron riéndose, como si quisieran creer que todo era una broma. Pero no, en mi casa nunca habían pasado cosas así.

Pasados unos segundos, el silencio volvió y los ánimos se iban calmando, pero de pronto uno de nuestros compañeros rompió el silencio, estaba pronunciando palabras que ninguno de nosotros podía entender, parecía que hablaba en latín. Algunos empezaron a reír y otros no lo soportaban más, querían que se callase, pero él no paraba, los ánimos se caldearon de nuevo y una amiga empezó a pelearse brutalmente con un compañero.  
El panorama era dantesco, unos reían como endemoniados otros gritaban, se peleaban y varios cayeron desmallados, era horroroso e insoportable.

Por fin llegó un momento de calma, pero no duro mucho, una nueva oleada de cólera descontrolada invadió a los allí presentes, los gritos aumentaron, ya no se podía más, era horrible, la sangre salpicaba las paredes, el testigo de la ouija se movía solo, pero de forma controlada, pude leer:

- Fue un gran error…

A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella sala, yo intentaba mantenerme tranquila y razonable, pero no aguante mucho, el tablero empezó a temblar bruscamente y de él salió un resplandor, allí pude ver a mi padre, él estaba provocando todo esto, ahora sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, habíamos abierto la puerta, y él no se iba a perder tan esperada cita por nada del mundo, buscaba venganza…Pero… ¿Por qué?

Reaccioné inmediatamente y subí las escaleras de tres en tres, tenía que encontrar a mi madre, pero al llegar al segundo piso la encontré muerta, y mi hermano yacía muerto a su lado. ¿Por qué los mató?...

Poco después encontré el diario de mi madre, allí encontré todas las respuestas. Mi madre lo había asesinado, junto con el papá de mi medio hermano, mi padre había cumplido su amenaza…

Ahora entiendo los gritos, eran ellos, de un día a otro mi familia y mis amigos habían desaparecido para siempre. Nunca olvidaré aquel Halloween.

Emmett conto con tal realismo y en primera persona esta historia lo cual hizo que quisiera llamar a mi madre y a mi padre. Jake al ver como estaba decidió interceder por mí.

-Chicos, antes de continuar. Quiero contarles algo, se que ustedes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos en su círculo vicioso y se los agradezco, pero si después deciden que no se sienten cómodos conmigo solo díganlo, lo entenderé-. Después de dar muchas vueltas y que los demás le dijeran de que se trataba el decidió hacerlo –La verdad es que soy gay.

Cerró los ojos y espero la respuesta de todos, yo al notar el silencio lo tome de la mano y la apreté fuertemente.

-Jacob, gracias por confiar en nosotros- dijo Rosalie.

Y después de una larga charla y contarles de la fiesta dormimos como bebes hasta el día siguiente.

Sábado 9:45 p.m.

-Edward, mañana necesitare que supervises un trabajo en un edificio lujoso, en la misma dirección de hoy en la mañana- en la mente de Edward se recreo lo pasado y recordó a la chica del edificio.

-Seguro, ¿Qué es lo que aremos?

-Revisaran el cableado de los 7 pisos, el dueño dijo que estuvieron teniendo problemas en el séptimo piso y no quería causar problemas en los demás.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Y planeando lo que aria salió sonriente hacia su casa.

Domingo 12:00 p.m.

-¡¿Chicos?!- gritaba, aun recordaba la ultima historia de Emmett pero no recuerdo que jugáramos ouija. Entonces sobre la puerta estaba una cartulina verde fosforescente.

_Bella, a petición de Alice te dejamos. Dice que necesitas ponerte bella. – Jacob _

_Después me contaras que te traes en manos o te torturare – Rosalie_

_Enana no te espantes por las historias, solo se las pregunte a tus vecinos – Emmett_

_No le creas Bella, los saco de internet, nos veremos el sábado – Jasper_

_Ponte ese lindo baby doll azul Bella, lo vas a necesitar. Ya después me agradeces con una ida de compras – Alice_

_Te queremos._

_Bueno al menos no desaparecieron para siempre_, llego un tranquilizador pensamiento. Camine tranquilamente hacia mi habitación y me puso lo que indico Alice, ella sabrá si me lo puse o no y tiene sus métodos para hacerme decir la verdad. Pero cuando acabe de vestirme sono el timbre. _Seguramente Alice_, volví a pensar.

En mi departamento en el tercer piso tenía una hermosa vista, aunque desde la azotea era algo increíble. Mientras abría la puerta pensaba en como torturar a Alice.

-Alice, ¿Por qué…- pero deje la palabra a medias, abrí los ojos hasta no más poder, mordí la labio inferior y quise cubrirme el rostro con una sola mano, deseando poder golpearme la cabeza contra la pared sin parecer una desquiciada.

-Siento desilusionarte, mi nombre es Edward, supongo que ya lo sabías- y extendió su mano en mi dirección.

-Sí, yo soy Bella- y tome su mano y al hacerlo algo se removió de nuevo pero esta vez todo mi cuerpo –Y bien ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Dos simples cosas, una, si me permites el atrevimiento, que no te vistas así en público si el público no soy yo- voltee mi mirada al cuerpo y recordé que solo tenía puesto ese pedazo de tela, me sonrojé –y segundo que me permitas pasar a revisar el cableado.

Sin decir palabra le permití el paso quitándome de la puerta y en cuanto estuvo totalmente adentro cerré la puerta.

-¿Por dónde comenzara?- le pregunte nerviosamente pero en ningún momento quise vestirme, íbamos a jugar sucio.

-Soy Edward, llámame de tu, me haces sentir viejo y apuesto que tenemos casi la misma edad y empezare por la sala, después la cocina y por último las habitaciones y baños.

En el momento sono mi celular denotando una llamada.

-Yo iré… la sala está ahí, volveré en un momento- corrí escaleras arriba y desde ahí grite –y tengo 24 años.

-He Bella, ¿te gusta mi regalo?- pregunto Alice

-¿Qué te pasa? Es el tío buenísimo y yo vestida así

-Vamos Bella no me digas que no le gusto

-Claro que sí pero…

-Nada de peros disfruta y acomoda tu cama.

Me colgó, de nuevo. Tendí mi cama lo más rápido posible y recogí alrededor. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba todo listo.

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero si me indica porque habitación empezar…- sonó un mensaje.

_Bella, que revise todas las habitaciones, pero la tuya al último._

-Por aquí- pase a su lado

-25…

-¿Disculpe?- me alzo una ceja –claro am ¿disculpa?- solté una risa nerviosa.

-Así está mejor y 25, tengo 25 años.

-Bien, entonces eso quiere decir que perdió la apuesta

-¿Qué apuesta?

-Dijiste que teníamos la misma edad

-Perdona dije casi y para mi ese casi tenía un aproximado de dos o tres años de diferencia.

-En ese entonces ¿planeas hacerme pagar algo que no sé qué aposte?

-Lo siento querida, pero tú empezaste, ya veré yo como me lo cobro.

_¿Cómo termine en esto si ni con Emmett apuesto?_ Llegamos al primer cuarto y checo todos los contactos, así siguió con las otras dos habitaciones y entonces llegamos la mía.

-¿Puedes decirme que es lo que perdí?- pregunte retorciendo mis dedos mientras le cedía el paso a mi habitación. Entonces decidí asomarme en la ventana y había otra vez varias camionetas y su auto -¿tenemos algún problema con la luz?

-Algo así, en el último piso tiene problemas y el dueño no quiere que afecte a los demás.

-Y dime Bella, ¿Esto es una insinuación?- dijo señalando una lámpara y por el contacto esta la braga del baby doll negro.

-NO, no perdón, no se ¿Qué hace ahí?- las últimas palabras sonaron a pregunta

-¿Esperabas visita?- me intimido con cada mirada y cada paso que daba hacia mí

-No, ni siquiera sabía de ti

-Nadie sabía…

-Bueno eso totalmente cierto no es, una amiga endemoniada me dijo que me pusiera esto- y con mi dedo índice seguí el escote de la fina tela.

Puso una mirada lujuriosa siguiendo mi dedo mientras hacían puños sus largos dedos. Con solo su mirada sentí como algo de mí se humedecía. Quito mi mano de su camino y prosiguió él siguiendo el camino dejado. Con solo su toque pude sentir el calor que despedía y su rico y embriagante aroma, un pequeño suspiro salió de mi boca y sentí su otra mano delinear mis labios. Con su mano siguió tocando mi cuerpo pero sin tocar y su otra mano se entretenía con mis labios. Sin sentir como, puso sus dos manos en mi espalda empujándome hacia él. Chocamos cuerpos y labios, empezamos desesperados y sin saber que hacer pero después nos guiamos muy bien, me presiono más contra él y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello empujando su nuca para que no escapara. Se inclinó un poco y presionando sus manos contra mis piernas logro que las subiera a sus caderas y lo rodeara con ellas. Camino, pero yo me perdí en sus besos, no supe a donde nos dirigíamos hasta sentir la suave colcha contra mi espalda.

-Si alguna vez conozco a tu amiga tendré que agradecerle- dijo sacando apresuradamente la ligera bata.

-Sí, seguro, eso lo puedes apostar.

Sonrió sobre mis labios ante la pequeña broma. Y siguió acariciando mi cuerpo. Después de posicionarse sobre mí y entre mis piernas comenzó a tocarme pero dando la impresión de estar venerando mi cuerpo. Ante mi desventaja procedí a quitarle la camisa, una fina camisa por lo que pude ver. Sin despegar nuestros labios toque todo su pecho, su bien formado estómago y todos los músculos que por ahí pasaban, tuve el buen tino de bajar un poco más mi manos y sentí una pequeña matita de vello, despegue nuestros labios y mientras él se dirigía a mi cuello yo centre mi vista en lo que tenía bajo mis manos. Un camino de vellos broncíneos casi invisibles y esa sexy marca en forma de "V" que oculta de lo que más tengo hambre ahora.

-Sabes, a esto yo le llamo el camino hacia la perdición- dije tocando la zona y sus alrededores.

-Entonces, esto ¿te llevara a la perdición?- dijo tomando mi mano derecha y bajándola poco a poco a su hombría. Al principio me quede estática, pero reaccione rápido y comencé con un pequeño movimiento de mi mano, apenas rozándolo logrando con eso torturándolo –Pues si solo te pierdes conmigo por mi está bien.

-No te preocupes no planeaba perderme con nadie más.

Presione mi mano contra su bulto y el soltó un gruñido, abrió un poco más mis piernas y tomo de nuevo mis labios. Entre más se volvía el beso pasionario, él se movía pero no sentía nada. Y entonces lo sentí, el movió su cadera dándome una estocada sobre la tela. Estire tanto mis brazos sobre el al sentir su acción que rasguñe su espalda, pero en el momento eso no importo, solo lo que nos estábamos haciendo sentir. Lo apreté aun mas con mis piernas moviendo mi cintura rozando en cada movimiento nuestros sexos. A ninguno de los dos nos disgusto el movimiento, siempre buscamos más fricción. Me aleje y quite su camisa de sus hombros, en un ágil y rápido movimiento mando a volar a su camisa e hizo lo mismo con mi sostén. Se separó y aprecio mis pechos, acerco su mano derecha y la presiono sobre mi pecho derecho, apenas rozo sus dedos con mi pezón, solté un pequeño gemido. Tomo mi pezón con sus dedos y lo giro y estiro a su antojo. Después sorpresivamente le dio la misma atención al otro pecho y metió en su boca mi pezón. Jugo con el tanto como quiso. De algún modo logre estirar mis manos hasta su pantalón. Primero roce su gran erección con el torso de mi mano y después tome el botón y lo solté, después deslice la bragueta hacia abajo acariciando levemente su miembro. Soltó un gruñido más notorio y se presionó contra mi mano. Alejo su boca de su trabajo y me miro a los ojos. Al alzar la vista sus ojos eran de un intenso verde oscuro y al ver su mirada llena de deseo lamí y mordí mis labios. Al ver esta acción los ataco con urgencia, succionando mi labio inferior y lograr lamerlo mientras lo hacía. Abrí un poco más mi boca para él y su lengua entro, pero no me quise quedar a tras así que mi lengua ataco la suya y estuvieron en guerra un rato. Pero después se enredaban. Con mis pies logre bajarle el pantalón junto con su bóxer, sexy bóxer blanco que pude distinguir. Se levantó y se los quito pero en vez de regresar a mi altura, se quedó a la altura de mis caderas. Sus dedos índices se enredaron a cada lado de mi braga azul y los bajos tortuosamente lento. Al paso de la tela, el repartía besos por toda mi pierna izquierda, y al caer al suelo el trozo de tela paso su boca al lado derecho y beso un camino de regreso a mi monte de venus. Ahí rozo levemente su mejilla contra mi pierna y soltó un poco de aire que hizo que me retorciera bajo él. Abrí un poco más mis piernas y él subió a mi altura. Lo mire extrañada más sin embargo ataque de nuevo sus labios, y entonces un intruso me sorprendió. Gemí en su boca y el saco y volvió a meter su dedo en mi interior, me restregué contra su mano y el acelero sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que introducía un nuevo dedo. Sentí ese entraño nudo en el bajo vientre y logre mirarlo a los ojos queriendo transmitirle lo que podía pasar.

-Aun no Bella, así no- retiro sus dedos y volvió a besarme, lento y dulce pero a la vez rápido y lujuriosos. Bajo por mi cuello y se entretuvo ahí, lamio y beso y sin previo aviso succiono y mordió.

-¿Sabías que los chupetones mordidos tardan más para quitarse?- entonces fue al lado contrario de mi cuello y succiono y mordió nuevamente. Movió sus caderas y paso su erección por mi entrada, tentándome –Recuérdalo Bella, desde ahora eres mía. Solo mía.

Y de nuevo ataco sin que lo esperara

-Espera…- el paro y me miro interrogativamente –hace más de un año que, yo no, tengo relaciones y…

-Entiendo, seré cuidadoso.

Me beso, de nuevo. Y después entro poco a poco en mí. Sentí un apenas notorio dolor y el acariciaba mis costados dándome cortos besos y sonriendo. Al entrar completamente en mi tomo mis manos y el entrelazo con las mías las suyas para después ponerlas a cada lado de mi cabeza, me miro desde su nueva posición y me regalo una sonrisa de lado, simplemente hermoso. Espero a que moviera mis caderas y cuando así lo hice salió lento y entro igualmente lento.

-Dime Bella, ¿Cómo lo quiere? ¿Así…- y salió rápido y entro dando una dura estacada –…o así?- y salió lento y entro lento pero certera y completamente –Dilo, ¿Cómo lo quieres?- lo mire a los ojos y pude ver su rostro lleno de lujuria y sus ojos tan negros como si fuera de noche.

-Rápido y… duro

Sonrió abiertamente y me beso. Mantuvo un ritmo rápido y efectivamente duro. Llegando profundo en mí como ningún otro, y entonces dio en ese punto clave que me ayudaba a llegar al cielo. Y se lo hice saber.

-Edward… ahí- gemí tanto como pude mientras el seguía llegando al mismo punto.

-Sí, lleguemos juntos Bella

Susurro en mi oído y mordiendo mi lóbulo delicadamente. Acelero su paso todavía más dando firmes escotadas en mi punto de placer. Al cabo de unos cuantos movimientos más los dos llegamos tocando el cielo con los dedos. Gritando el nombre del otro en un último grito de placer. Callo a mi lado y me jalo a su pecho, abrazándome pero entonces se puso rígido y alzo mi cara con su mano.

-Lo siento, creo que sería mejor que me fuera ¿no?- dijo con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Rayos, no ¿Por qué?- dije tomando su mano que aún seguía en mi mejilla.

-Esto no fue muy profesional de mi parte, debí de haber hecho más cosas contigo antes de terminar en tu cama

-Ok, analicemos la situación. Te quise saltar encima desde que te vi y lo más probable es que no te hubiera dejado hacer muchas otras cosas, tal vez mas tarde- y los dos soltamos una risita –y también, al diablo el profesionalismo, también te hubiera saltado encima, así que no te preocupes. Tendrás el tiempo que quieras para preparar citas y cosas por el estilo- acaricio mis labios.

-¿Entonces saldremos después?

-Por supuesto

-Entonces ya está dicho, ¿quieres salir a cenar hoy? Y tal vez tendremos que darnos nuestros números telefónicos, tendré que llevarte algún día a donde yo vivo y…

-Tranquilo, eso será después, a cenar si después de la actividad física requiero algo de comer y tal vez beber algo.

Nos besamos de nuevo y comenzamos a subir el tono del beso juntándonos nuevamente.

-Eres insaciable- dije al notar como algo cobraba vida y golpeaba mi muslo.

-Bella, has dejado la puerta abierta… oh- entonces mi alocada e inoportuna madre entro y al ver mi situación cerró la puerta. Voltee a ver a Edward que estaba rojo pero aun así no pudimos soportar las carcajadas que nos asaltaron.

-Creo que es hora de salir de la cama, de seguro te están esperando.

-No, al contrario, ellos acordaron regresar a las oficinas en cuanto acabaran, yo iría a otro lado

-Entonces si te esperan

-No, presentí que pasaría más tiempo del necesario revisando la luz- y soltó una armoniosa risa –y por cierto, yo soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen- y me ofreció su mano.

-Un gusto Edward, yo soy Isabella Marie Swan- y tome su mano. Pero sin pudor alguno me levante de la cama y comencé a ponerme la ropa interior pero colocándome un short gastado de mezclilla y una blusa que cubría casi por completo el antes mencionado. Edward siguió mis pasos –Vamos Anthony, tendrás un interrogatorio ahí abajo.

Le ofrecí ahora yo mi mano y caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba mi madre con un vaso y cuando me acerque a saludarla llego a mí el olor de vodka. A pesar de verse notoriamente mareada, interrogo a Edward sobre cómo nos conocimos y simplemente dijimos la verdad.

-Él arregla mi electricidad- lo mire y después regrese la vista a mi madre sonriente.

-Entonces vendrás a la fiesta de nuestra familiar ¿no?- y las dos centramos nuestra vista en Edward.

Bueno, pues este es mi primer intento de lemon. Espero sea de su agrado y sino díganme que es en lo que tengo que mejorar (posiblemente todo), dejen rr, díganme si quieren que haga la continuación contando como seria la fiesta y lo que podría pasar en esta, espero mucho que les guste y disfruten.

~vonii~


End file.
